Shyvana/historia
* | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Skrzydlata Bestia }} }} Shyvana jest istotą, w której sercu płonie nieskalana magia żywiołów. Chociaż najczęściej przybiera humanoidalną postać, w każdej chwili może zmienić się w przerażającego smoka, który spopiela wrogów ognistym oddechem. Uratowawszy życie następcy tronu, , Shyvana służy teraz w szeregach jego królewskiej straży i niezmiennie stara się, by nieufni przyjęli ją taką, jaka jest. Półsmok Choć smoki żywiołów stały się niezwykle rzadkimi istotami, w Runeterze istnieje garść miejsc, w których wciąż można znaleźć ich gniazda. Długo po upadku imperium prastara bestia znana jako Yvva strzegła swoich jaj w jaskiniach pod zapomnianym wulkanem. Nie dość, że smocze jaja często padały łupem innych smoków, to były one jeszcze niewyobrażalnie bezcenne, więc wielu dostatecznie śmiałych bądź głupich próbowało je zdobyć. Yvva latami żywiła się zwęglonymi szczątkami kolejnych niedoszłych złodziei... do czasu, aż jednemu się powiodło. Ów mag uciekł z gór, mocno tuląc do piersi ogromne jajo, a dżungla paliła mu się pod stopami ogniem wznieconym przez gniew Yvvy. Mimo wszelkich przeciwności udało mu się dotrzeć do wybrzeża, a smoczyca musiała zawrócić do swojego leża i pogodzić się z porażką. Straciła jedno jajo. Nie miała zamiaru stracić następnego. Mag wyruszył na północ, do , lecz zanim znalazł kupca, skorupa jaja zaczęła pękać. Coś się zmieniło, lecz nie wiadomo, czy było to z powodu wyjęcia jaja z gniazda, czy z powodu ostatniego księżyca jesieni, która powoli ustępowała zimie. Nie wykluło się smocze niemowlę, lecz wyraźnie humanoidalna dziewczynka o bladej, fioletowej skórze, a mag zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie jej porzucić. Wychował ją jak własne dziecko i nadał jej imię Shyvana — po jej matce, mrocznej legendzie. Stało się jasne, że Shyvana nie była zwykłą śmiertelniczką. Od najmłodszych lat potrafiła zmienić się w coś potwornego, podobnego do półsmoków ze starożytnych mitów. Delikatnie ujmując, utrudniało jej to życie pośród zwykłych ludzi w Valoranie. Jedna rzecz nie podlegała dyskusji — Yvva zachowała ze swoją zaginioną córką więź, która z czasem stawała się silniejsza. Kiedy jej potomstwo wreszcie nauczyło się latać, Yvva opuściła swe gniazdo i poszybowała daleko za ocean w poszukiwaniu Shyvany. Ziemiami targały zaciekłe wojny o granice, lecz zarówno armie, jak i wieśniacy uciekali, gdy nadlatywał wielki smok. Szukając schronienia w zniszczonym gospodarstwie, Shyvana widziała, jak jej przybrany ojciec został pochłonięty przez płomienie, gdy Yvva obniżyła lot. Młoda kobieta zabrała go do pobliskiego lasu, lecz nie mogła zrobić nic więcej. Pochowała go w zwyczajnym grobie pod potężnym dębem i sama ruszyła w drogę. Po wielu tygodniach ukrywania się w puszczach i ciągłego przemieszczania się z miejsca na miejsce Shyvana wyczuła pośród drzew nikły zapach krwi. Znalazła rannego wojownika bliskiego śmierci i zrozumiała, że jest on kimś, kogo może uratować. Nie myśląc ani przez chwilę o bestii, która ją ścigała, przybrała swoją półsmoczą postać i poniosła nieprzytomnego mężczyznę daleko, aż do posterunku na granicy . Tam, w zamku we Wrenomurze, Shyvana odkryła, że tym wojownikiem był nikt inny jak książę — jedyny syn króla i dziedzic tronu. Choć stacjonujący w zamku żołnierze traktowali jej fioletową skórę i dziwne maniery z dozą podejrzliwości, to serdecznie ją ugościli. Wyglądało na to, że Demacianie zawsze dbali jeden o drugiego, więc czas, który spędziła w mieście, to były najbardziej błogie chwile jej życia. Spokojowi nie było jednak dane trwać. Shyvana zwietrzyła mrok na wietrze. Zbliżała się Yvva. Wracający do zdrowia książę, wiedząc, że musi zarządzać garnizonem, w ramach przygotowań do nadchodzącej bitwy ściągnął do twierdzy przerażonych, okolicznych mieszkańców. Mimo to Shyvana gotowała się do ucieczki. Jarvan zastawił jej drogę, a ona przyznała, że ścigająca ją bestia była związana z nią więzami krwi. Nie mogła pozwolić niewinnym ludziom umrzeć z tego powodu. Jarvan nie chciał jej puścić. Shyvana ocaliła mu życie, więc chciał oddać jej przysługę i zawalczyć u jej boku. Poruszona, przystała na jego propozycję. Gdy Yvva pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku, demaciańscy łucznicy wystrzeliwali salwy strzał, żeby odwrócić jej uwagę. W odpowiedzi skąpała ona blanki w ogniu i swymi potężnymi szponami wyrywała całe kawały murów, posyłając uzbrojonych wojowników z gzymsu na ziemię. Wtedy właśnie Shyvana rzuciła się naprzód, przemieniając się w locie i rykiem rzucając wyzwanie matce jej miotu. Od czasu Wojen Runicznych był to rzadki widok w Valoranie. Dwa smoki podjęły walkę na szpony i kły w przestworzach nad Wrenomurem. Wreszcie, krwawiąc z wielu ran, Shyvana cisnęła Yvvą o ziemię i połamała jej kark o bruk. Sam książę uhonorował odwagę Shyvany i obiecał jej, że zawsze znajdzie miejsce u jego boku, jeżeli wróci z nim do komnat ojca. Mając czaszkę Yvvy za dowód zwycięstwa, razem wyruszyli do Wielkiego Miasta Demacii. Shyvana dowiedziała się, że królestwo Króla Jarvana III jest nieco podzielone — nieufność ludzi wobec magów i magii kłóciła się ze szlachetnymi ideałami, na których zostało zbudowane. Choć znalazła pewnego rodzaju akceptację jako jedna z najbardziej zaufanych obrończyń księcia, wciąż zastanawia się, czy nie zmieniłoby się to, gdyby jej prawdziwa natura była szerzej znana… Skrzydlata Bestia Wieża strażnicza była pusta. Shyvana wiedziała, że poważny, siwobrody strażnik, Thomme, prędzej dałby sobie odciąć rękę, niż porzuciłby posterunek. Wyczuła ludzką krew, patrolując północne wzgórza i podążyła za tropem aż do wieży. W środku zapach krwi był niemal nie do zniesienia, mimo że nie dostrzegała żadnych plam. Jako demaciański żołnierz Shyvana pozostawała przeważnie w ludzkiej formie, ukrywając smoczą naturę, lecz jej zmysły wciąż były wyostrzone. Przygryzała język, starając się nie myśleć o głodzie, który wywoływał u niej ten zapach. Shyvana wspięła się na szczyt wieży, skąd mogła lepiej rozejrzeć się po okolicy i utkwiła wzrok w gęstych drzewach stojących na skraju polany. Shyvana skoczyła z okna i wylądowała na ziemi, pięć pięter niżej. Wyczuła zapach krwi na wietrze i ruszyła biegiem na zachód ku lasowi, nurkując między gałęziami. Na skraju polany znalazła dużą, kocią bestię, ucztującą na zwłokach Thomme’a. Z ramion istoty wystawały czarne skrzydła, a rozwidlony, wężowy ogon poruszał się jakby niezależnie od właściciela. Zapach świeżej krwi był obezwładniający, lecz Shyvana zmusiła się do skupienia na łowach. Dołączyła do Demacii, by stać się częścią wspólnoty, a nie ulegać zwierzęcym żądzom. Podkradła się do bestii, czując, jak zaczyna przepełniać ją smocza pożoga. Zanim jednak zaatakowała, istota odwróciła się od łupu. Miała bezwłosą i pomarszczoną twarz, przypominającą rysy starca. Uśmiechnęła się do Shyvany zza zakrwawionych kłów. — Chętnie się podzielę — stwierdziła bestia. Shyvana słyszała o dzikich weloksach, ich zwinności i apetycie na ludzkie mięso. Nie była jednak gotowa na widok niemalże ludzkiej twarzy istoty; ta skupiła na niej wzrok i nie odrywając go, zniknęła w zaroślach. Serce Shyvany zabiło szybciej, gdy rzuciła się biegiem, by dopaść i zabić bestię. Futro weloksa sprawiało, że istotę ciężko było dostrzec, gdy bestia przeskakiwała przez zarośla i strumienie. Nie była jednak w stanie ukryć zapachu krwi, więc Shyvana tropiła dalej. Na drodze wyrósł nagle ogromny głaz. Pazury weloksa zaskrobały, gdy bestia przezeń przeskoczyła. Shyvana zatrzymała się przed głazem; ten stał na krawędzi urwiska, nad niemal pionową ścianą. Po drugiej stronie jaru rozpościerał się znowu las, w którym weloks zdążył się już zanurzyć. Shyvana westchnęła. Znała tylko jeden sposób na przekroczenie rozpadliny, ale chciała go uniknąć. Rozejrzała się, czy nikt jej nie widzi, zrobiła jak największy wdech i poczuła, jak w piersi buzują jej płomienie. Nawet z drugiego końca rozpadliny wyczuwała zapach krwi Thomme’a na kłach weloksa. Przestała odrzucać swój głód i wykorzystała go do rozpalenia ognia w swym wnętrzu. Wydychając płomienie, Shyvana przemieniła się w swą smoczą postać i ryknęła. Cała okolica zadrżała, a echo odpowiedziało jej głosem. Rozpostarła grube, aksamitne skrzydła i przeleciała nad jarem, zanurzając się w las. Nie musiała już unikać gałęzi, za to teraz tratowała drzewa i powalała wszystko na swej drodze. Rzuciła się do przodu, a las zmienił się w brązowo-zieloną smugę. Niedźwiedzie leśne, jelenie srebrzyste i inne stworzenia usiłowały zejść jej z drogi, a Shyvana cieszyła się z mocy i wywoływanego przez siebie strachu. Zionęła ogniem, paląc gęsty zagajnik na popiół. Dostrzegła przed sobą złote futro i rzuciła się na grzbiet weloksa. Jego zęby przeorały jej boki, lecz odczuła zaledwie przytłumione ukłucie bólu. — Znam cię — prychnął weloks, usiłując się wyrwać. — Nazywają cię Zniewoloną. Złota bestia skoczyła, tnąc ostrymi pazurami i zahaczając kłami o gardło smoczycy. Shyvana wbiła szpony w jej grzbiet i napawała się rozrywaniem wroga. — Dlaczego na mnie polujesz? — warknął weloks, próbując się oswobodzić. — Nie jesteśmy przecież wrogami. — Zabiłeś demaciańskiego żołnierza — odparła Shyvana. — Thomme’a. Weloks drasnął jej szyję, ale smoczyca zionęła ogniem, na co istota wywinęła się, unikając płomieni. — Był twoim przyjacielem? — Nie. — Mimo to próbujesz pomścić jego śmierć. Czyli plotki były prawdziwe. Zostałaś udomowionym zwierzakiem. Shyvana warknęła. — Ale przynajmniej nie jestem mordercą ludzi — odparowała. — Naprawdę? — weloks uśmiechnął się, pokazując zakrwawione kły. — Nie łakniesz ludzkiej krwi? Shyvana zaczęła krążyć wokół weloksa. — Widzę głód w twych oczach — dodał. — Apetyt na mięso żywych. Musisz polować, tak jak ja. W końcu czym jest posiłek bez dobrej gonitwy? Tym razem to Shyvana się uśmiechnęła. — Co sprowadza nas do sedna — odparła. Smoczyca rzuciła się na wroga. Jednym szybkim ruchem przygwoździła go do leśnego runa i rozszarpała mu gardło. Weloks zaczął pluć palącym jadem i rozdzierać jej klatkę piersiową, zdrapując łuski. Oczy paliły ją od trucizny, a rany strasznie piekły, ale wytrzymała. Niegdyś lśniące futro weloksa było lepkie od krwi. Jego ludzkie oczy wpatrywały się w Shyvanę z przerażeniem, gdy uchodziło z niego życie. Mimo, że głód ją trawił, Shyvana powstrzymała się przed pożarciem wroga. Zrobiła wydech, wypuszczając z płuc smoczą pożogę i zadrżała, przemieniając się na powrót w człowieka. Przeraziło ją, jak wielkie upojenie poczuła, zabijając weloksa. Drżąc, podniosła jego zwłoki i zaciągnęła je do rozpadliny. Miały tam pozostać jako przypomnienie jej nieludzkiego głodu, ukryte w mroku pod ogromnym głazem. en:Shyvana/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów